Traditionally electrical hair curling tongs comprise a tube body that can be heated, equipped with a movable clamp, to grasp a lock of hair between the tube body and the clamp and hold it while the curling tong is rotated to wind the hair in a curly shape after a few moments of heating the hair. The lock of hair is then released, now in a curly shape.
A disadvantage of this kind of traditional electrical hair curling tongs is that the complete curling tong needs to be rotated, which makes it difficult to hold the curling tong in a fixed position and to avoid burns to the scalp by the heated tube body.
Another disadvantage of traditional curling tongs is that the electric cord is rotated also with ensuing torque on the cord, and with hindrance to the rotational movement of the curling tong.
Another disadvantage of traditional curling tongs is that they cause strain in the arm of the operator, due to the rotation that the entire curling tong needs to make.